


Lost Boys

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lost Boy by Ruth B., M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 30





	Lost Boys

_ There was a time when I was alone _

_ No where to go and no place to call home _

_ My only friend was the man in the moon _

_ And even sometimes he would go away too _

Harry felt alone for so long. His whole life he was shunted off to the side and left to fend for himself. He never had any friends, was never allowed out of the house, and up until his eleventh birthday, he thought he was doomed to this fate. 

_ Then one night, as I closed my eyes _

_ I saw a shadow flying high _

_ He came to me with the sweetest smile _

_ Told me he wanted to talk for a while _

_ He said Peter Pan that's what they call me _

_ I promise that you'll never be lonely _

_ And ever since that day _

He had been so relieved when Hagrid had taken him out of that house. He hoped more than anything that he would make friends. He saw his chance in a blond boy in the robe shop. 

“Hello.” Harry said, catching the boy’s attention. He smiled at Harry.

“Hello, what’s your name?” The boy asked.

“Harry Potter, and yours?” Harry asked. He tried to mimic the way he heard his uncle speak to the new neighbors. 

“Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you, Harry. What Hogwarts house do you think you’ll be in?” Draco asked. Harry was confused. Wasn’t Hogwarts a school?

“I don’t know what those are. I’m new to all of this.” Harry said sheepishly, worried Draco would no longer want to be his friend. 

“Oh.” Draco said, eyebrows raised in surprise. “Well, each house people with certain characteristics. Slytherin, the best house in my opinion, has those with cunning and ambition, Ravenclaw are those who value intelligence and wisdom, Hufflepuffs are loyal and hard-working, and Gryffindors are brave and chivalrous.” 

“Wow, I don’t know what house I’ll be in. I hope we end up in the same one, though.” Harry smiled at Draco.

“Me too.” Draco grinned back. They were interrupted by Hagrid’s arrival. Harry saw Draco’s eyes widen slightly before he turned away. 

_ I am a Lost Boy from Neverland _

_ Usually hanging out with Peter Pan _

_ And when we're bored we play in the Woods _

_ Always on the run from Captain Hook _

_ Run, run Lost Boy, they say to me _

_ Away from all of reality _

_ Neverland is home to lost boys like me _

_ And lost boys like me are free _

_ Neverland is home to lost boys like me _

_ And lost boys like me are free _

Harry and Draco became fast friends and spent many days running through the school, hiding from Filch, and doing their homework together. Though they ended up in different houses, they did everything together. Harry felt like he had broken through some kind of invisible barrier when he came to Hogwarts. It was almost like a dream and, while he never wanted it to end, he knew it would eventually and he was terrified to rash back into reality. 

_ He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe _

_ Believe in him and believe in me _

_ Together we will fly away in a cloud of green _

_ To your beautiful destiny _

_ As we soared above the town that never loved me _

_ I realized I finally had a family _

_ Soon enough we reached Neverland _

_ Peacefully my feet hit the sand and ever since that day... _

Draco promised Harry every day that, no matter what happened, they would stay friends. Harry wanted so much to believe him but it was a long time before he truly did. 

In their fifth year, Harry had a terrible vision of Sirius being tortured in the department of mysteries. Harry immediately decided to go save him. He was planning on flying all the way there on his broom but it was Luna who suggested the threstrals. 

“I don’t want any of you to come with me.” Harry told his friends as they stood in the forbidden forest. 

“Shut up, Harry. We are going and you can’t stop us.” Pansy said, feeling for a threstral. 

“Draco, please. You know I just don’t want any of you to get hurt. I couldn’t take it if you got hurt because of me.” Harry pleaded with the most important person in his life. 

“Harry, we all feel the same way. If you got hurt out there and we didn’t go with you to try and protect you, none of us would be able to forgive ourselves.” Draco turned his own logic on him. “Now get on the horse and let’s go. We don’t have all the time in the world.” 

Harry smiled at him and climbed on behind Draco. He circled his arms around his waist and held on maybe tighter than he needed to. As they lifted into the air, he felt Draco lean back against him and smiled. He could hear Hermione whimpering as he buried her head in Ron’s shoulder. Luna and Ginny both had their hands in their air and were laughing hysterically. Pansy and Blaise flew beside them, Pansy trying her best to keep her hair in its place and Blaise looking panicked but trying to stay calm. 

He breathed in deeply as he realized that he had found his real family. 

_ Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy darlin _

_ Even Captain Hook you are my perfect storybook _

_ Neverland I love you so, you are now my home sweet home _

_ Forever a Lost Boy at last _

_ And for always I will say _

_ I am a Lost Boy from Neverland _

_ Usually hanging out with Peter Pan _

_ And when we're bored we play in the Woods _

_ Always on the run from Captain Hook _

_ Run run Lost Boy, they say to me _

_ Away from all of reality _

_ Neverland is home to Lost Boys like me _

_ And Lost Boys like me are free _

Many years later, long after the war was over, Harry stood in the empty entrance hall. He looked around as he remembered all the memories he had made as a student, as a parent, as a teacher, and now as headmaster. He felt wave after wave of gratitude for his found family. His biggest fear had always been being lonely for the rest of his life and he felt he owed all of his joy to one person.

“Harry? What are doing up?” Draco asked, wrapped up in the blanket from their bed and holding a hot cup of tea. 

“Just thinking.” He smiled. He hugged Draco around the waist, pulling him gently closer. 

“What about?” Draco asked, a soft smile on his lips. 

“You.” Harry answered before pressing his lips to Draco's. 

Harry knew he would never feel alone again as long as he had Draco by his side. 


End file.
